


At Phaser Point

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: Reboot, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, MU, Mirror Universe, dub con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MU fic.  McCoy ruminates about what he's doing to Spock.  From the POV of the rapist.<br/>Thanks to Tempest for the title.<br/>Originally written for "Spiced Peaches XXXI"<br/>Dec 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Phaser Point

“Dammit, Spock." I push the butt of the phaser against your skull, just in case you've forgotten what you're here for. You're dilly dallying too much for my liking. “Begin.”

You study me for a moment with those dark, inscrutable eyes, then flick a mild glance at my weapon. “Certainly,” you say. 

I keep the phaser trained at your bastard head.

From your kneeling position, you undo my golden sash, pulling it from around my waist, then dropping it to the ground. With equally nimble fingers you unfasten my trousers. You gently slide them to my knees. My underwear follows, lowering to my thighs.

I feel your warm hand circling my hard, throbbing dick. You begin stroking it. The sensations are exquisite... so good...so goddamned good... that I almost make the mistake of closing my eyes, tilting my head back, but that...oh...that would have been a deadly, deadly error. All it would take was one slight show of weakness on my part and you would overpower me and that would be it.

Actually, I always wonder why you don't just grab the phaser out of my hand. Strong arm me. Kill me. You're certainly close enough to me to do it. I know your physical strength is immense. But maybe you know me too well. Know that I am trigger happy and you'd be obliterated in the most painful fashion, if you ever made one teeny tiny little movement towards trying to escape. No, you get away, when I let you go. When you finish pleasuring me, that’s when you get to leave my quarters. Never before.

Suddenly your mouth is around my cock, blowing me. Your green tongue runs over my glans, again and again. I watch myself sliding into that hot channel, your orifice taking me in deep. Now, that's more like it. My free hand grabs the scruff of your neck. I shove my cock in deeper, force it in, slide it out again, then in. Cheerfully fucking your mouth. 

I've always loved fucking your mouth so goddamned much. You don't seem to mind it. Never said anything to the contrary. However, you've never said you liked it, either.

You've never choked, coughed or sputtered, never complained nor cried out, but of course you're a vulcan and can take my abuse. Can take the nightly task of deep throating me, obeying my many demands.

That’s why I chose you.

fin


End file.
